


Knife Ear

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Knife ear name calling, Solas being Protective, skyhold party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition is holding a party. Inquisitor Sky Lavellan has little to no interest in it until a young lord dances with her. What will happen in the hours that follow? </p><p>Prompt: Solas’ reaction to Lavellan being called a knife-ear by some ignorant noble who failed to gain her favour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Ear

The day had begun to drag on for Sky Lavellan. Josephine had instead upon throwing a little party in hopes of going some nobles favours as well as giving Sky some well needed training that would assist her at the Winter Palace later on. She'd dressed up in a long sky blue gown that glimmered in the light as she moved. Solas didn't like the idea of this event nor did he appreciate the Nobles critiquing his murals. "Decent work for a savage elf don't you think?" A noble had said to his servant. Solas was ready for anything but this was pushing his limits. Sky spend most of her time hiding in a corner with Solas hoping to avoid drawing too much attention to herself when a young noble approached her. "Inquisitor, would you care to dance?" He bowed, extending his hand out to her. 

Sky reluctantly stood up, taking the nobles hand. "I would be honoured." She politely replied as she curtsied. She turned her head to glance at Solas one more time as they walked towards the dance floor. The noble took the lead as another song started up. They danced and danced for what seemed like hours until the party was over. Sky bowed to the noble, thanking him for the dance before racing off to find Solas. Solas was outside the Heralds Rest staring up at the stars when she approached. "Solas! Oh my gosh Solas I'm so sorry!" Sky ran up to him, skirt hoisted up and breathing heavily. Solas smiled while gently caressing her cheek. "Do not be sorry Vhenan. I understand that it was your duty as Inquisitor to dance with about one who asked you." Sky smiled. "I'm glad you understand." They spent some time together before parting ways, Solas went back to the roundabout while Sky entered the gardens. 

Sky wandered he gardens as she usually did at night, tending to what ever she could. Spending time in the garden helped her to clear her mind as well as it helped her relax. She heard a branch snap, slowly she turned around to find that the noble who had danced with her had followed her to the garden. "Oh...lord...." She struggled to remember his name, as just she had struggled to remember most of the other nobles names. "Tiorny. Lord Tiorny my lady." She nervously laughed brushing her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking my lady, you are the Iquisitor...I am a wealthy lord with much power." He drew closer to her. "You are very beautiful, smart and a marvellous dancer." He smiled, sliver mask glinting in the moon light. "And I am looking for a bride." Horror filled sky's eyes as she attempted to keep a pleasant look on her face. "A marriage proposal, how kind..." Solas entered the garden at that exact moment, hiding in the shadows behind one of the many pillars. "I'm sorry Lord Tiorny...but I'm with someone and I'm interested in marriage at the given moment." The smile faded from his face. "I'm sure there are other lovely ladies here who are much more suitable to marry." She laughed nervously. Lord Tiorny spat on the ground near feet. Sky jumped back as he charged towards her. 

"You knife ears never learn do you?!" Sky froze. "Knife ear...." She thought to herself as he raised his arm to strike her. Solas moved faster than he had moved in a long time, running in front of her, receiving the blow. "Solas!!!" Sky stood there, overtaken by shock. Solas looked at the man, murderous intent filled his eyes. "You Shem thinking you can take what you want, whenever you want!!!!!" Tiorny took a few steps back, his anger clearly getting the better of him. "You knife ears are parasites!!! I'll make you rue the day you rejected m-" Solas punched him, knocking him flat on his ass. "I suggest you leave." He said as his hand began to crackle with magic. Lord Tiorny scrambled onto his feet before running. Solas sighed placing his arm at his side before turning to face Sky. Tears were know rolling down her face as he hugged her. Suddenly, the empty garden was filled with clapping. Solas and Sky turned towards the source to find Leliana entering the garden. "I'll make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble for you, for either of you Inquisitor." Sky looked at her confused. "Leliana? I don't-" she smiled folding her arms behind her back. "Hero f Ferelden, he...they taught me something's about why you never call an elf..."knife ear" such a vulgar term if you ask me." Sky smiled nodding her head. "Thanks Leliana." Leliana smiled, bowed slightly then left the two lovers.

Sky tapped the top of Solas head with the palm of her head then looked at him with a pity look. "Never do that again!!" Solas burst into laughter at the look she had on her face which turned into one of confusion. "What's so funny?!?" Solas shook his head as he tired to gain control over his laughter. "N-nothing!" Sky sighed as she kissed ear knight in blading amour on the cheek. "Ma'Vhenan Solas" she smiled hugging him. "I love you too Sky." He replied as he hugged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has been a hassle as of late, hurt my left hand but that will not stop me!!!  
> This was a prompt from tumblr, there are more to come XD


End file.
